Revenge
by caitlynnprinzmetel
Summary: What if Shannon really like Gru? What if she's the one who set up Gru on a date with her, not Jillian? And what will she do when she sees Gru's married to Lucy? Well, there's only one thing she can do: revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2 or any of the characters.**

Gru's P.O.V.

_Ah... lapo da_  
_Talachi matol lina_  
_Ah..._  
_Labadi hochi_  
_La nochaaa_

_Wu planachii... leh ji_  
_Fuh pa pu seh_  
_Lamaniiii_

_Underwear..._  
_Lakareh lireywii_  
_Gih leh byaaa_  
_Mah ke rehhh_

_Underwear..._  
_Lapahkreh lehguari_  
_Teh lah keh_  
_Lah peh reh_

_Underwear..._  
_Lahcheh pee libeeda_  
_Ee leh guaaa_  
_Lah gua rehhh_

_Ley show lee leh duuu_  
_Lah keh rey dee zuuu_  
_Bleh ahh boh dee zu re kah_  
_Zohh reh kah laaa_  
_Underwear..._

_Leh ah mo de underwear_

When I propose Lucy, I'm scared to death. What if she reject? What if she don't wanna get married with me? What if she already had someone who's better than me?

But then, she hug me and accept it.

And the next I knew is that we're getting married. I'm so happy! And I knew my girls are happy too. And also the minions, Dr. Nefario, especially Jillian. And I'm happy too. She won't be bugging me ever again!

Margo suddenly clink the glass, which makes everyone turn around. I'm quiet surprise to see Agnes - not Edith - standing on the table.

"I... Would like to make some toasts?" She ask shyly. I look at my youngest Little Kitten, and smile. "Okay."

"She... Kisses my boo-boo's, she braids my hair," Agnes said. "We love your mother everywhere." Then she look straightly to Lucy. "And my new mom Lucy, is beyond compare." She said as Lucy hug her and twirl her around.

Could this day gets any better?

**That's it for the first Chapter! Tell me what you think. Sorry for the bad grammars. As you know, I'm not from America. Sorry it was short. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2 or any of the characters.**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Its been 2 months since Gru and I happily married. Before, I used to live alone, handle everything on my own, and spend the day by myself or risking my life with some secret agent stuff. But now, I got Gru and three lovely girls.

I woke up with Gru beside me. He's still asleep, and I bet, the girls are still asleep too.

I wear my turquoise silk robe that Gru and the girls bought me and headed to the girl's room.

I see the three of them are still asleep, but even in the dark, I can see that Agnes' shivering. "Agnes?" I whisper. "Is the room temperature too cold for you?" I ask.

Agnes seemed surprise. She must think that no one knows that she's not asleep. "Its... Its not that." She answer. "Well? What is it?"

"Um... Will Margo and Edith woke up if we talk here?" Agnes whisper. "You're right. Lets go to the living room." I said, then hold the little girl's hand.

"I'm having a nightmare." Agnes ask as we sit on the couch. "What nightmare?" I ask. "That Gru and you will give us back to that horrible orphanage?"

I hug her and stroke her hair. "Agnes, listen."

"Whatever happens, I will not giving you up. You're my daughter now and there's nothing they could do to make me giving you up. Okay?"

Agnes nod and hug me. "You're the best mom ever." She whisper.

We were just enjoying time together when I heard the bell ring. "I'll get it," I say as I open the door, just to see a figure that I recognize, hit me hard in the head. And the last thing I see is Agnes holding up her fluffy unicorn.

**Review and tell me what you think! Sorry for the bad grammar. And... This chapter is short, I know. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2 or any of the characters.**

Gru's P.O.V.

I woke up and see Lucy's missing. No wonder, she always gets up earlier than me.

I drag myself into the living room to make some morning coffee when I saw Agnes holding up the door, looking worried. "Agnes?" I call. "What are you doing, alone?"

"I was here with Lucy." Agnes said, but she sound unsure. "Where is she now?" I ask. "I don't know! She went out to open the door, but then she's missing!" Agnes said.

I quickly tell Agnes to take a bath and her sisters to wake up and take a bath as I rush to the bathroom.

No. No. No one hates us. Well, except Vector, but he's up on the moon now. Or El Macho, but he's in the AVL jail now, and that Sheep-Butt is looking over him. That devilish boy Antonio? No, he's just a boy.

Where is she?

As I wear my normal outfits, I don't even bother to make breakfast. I just ate pizza leftover and my girls ate cereal (they beg me to eat pizza leftover, but there is no way that I would allow my girls to ate cold leftovers). "Gru? What's the rush?" Margo ask. "Lucy's missing! Now if you'll excuse me," I said as I headed to the lab. I hear Margo mumble, "He's really in love with her!" And Edith's "EW!", but I smile anyway.

I grab my helmet and motorcycle as I rush to wherever Lucy is. I can track her phone. But before I did, something's stop me.

"Won't you bring us with you?" Edith complain in her ninja suit. "No! Its too dangerous! Go play with your unicorn or something!" I said and Edith replied, "We're not Agnes." And Agnes complain, "Hey!"

But no. I will kill myself if I put them in danger.

I turn on my tracker machine and dial Lucy's phone number, 584 - 5723. And she's in...

"Subway Underground?"

Meh. I don't care where she is. Even if she's in the edge of an active volcano, I just need to find her and bring her back home safely. And I can do that.

So that's where I'm going: Subway Underground.

**Chapter Four coming up! What do you think about this story? Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2.**

Lucy's P.O.V.

"What are you doing?!" I scream as she drag me into some place that I don't even know. "My husband will track you down, you know." I said. "That's the point, isn't it?" She said, then laugh. Wait, this voice...

"Can you untie my blindfold?" I ask. "Of course." She said, then I hear movement. And then I see that we're in some kind of dungeon or something. "Recognize me?" She ask as I look at her from the top.

She has blonde hair and pair of blue-greyish eyes. She had a very red lipstick on and make up, and she's wearing a high heels and leopard prints tube dress.

"I recognize you! You're the girl who's on a date with Gru that night, right?" I said. "Yes, and I'm also appeared in your wedding."

"I don't think we've properly met. I'm Shannon, and I hate you." She said, offer her hand. "I'm Lucy Wilde and- whoa, what? You hates me? Why?"

"You steal Gru away from me!" She said with anger. What is this girl's problem. "Gru? You hate Gru! You hate phonies, right?"

"I hate him that night, but I don't hate him now. Now, Lucy Wilde, step aside and watch me took what is rightfully yours." She said.

My eyes widened with horrors as I watch her drink some blue liquid, and suddenly, her blonde hair became a red hair, and her blue eyes turn into a green eyes.

"Maybe we should meet again. Now, I'm Lucy Wilde." She grin an evil grin.

"What are you doing?!" I whisper. "First, I'm gonna take your position as a mom in Gru family. Second, live happily ever after." She said as she changed into my turquoise dress.

"Gru will be here any minute, and then I'll say '_Gru, its all fine. I just get lost._', while you can stay here and die. Oh, your meals is in the left corner." She said, then leaving me with her meals whatsoever.

No. She can't trick Gru. Gru must know the different. Because she's not me and I'm not her. And all I have to do is trying to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you think my chapters are too short? Tell me what you think! Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2.**

Gru's P.O.V.

Here I am. Subway Underground. Without wasting any minute, I search for Lucy when suddenly someone taps my back. I almost shot her/him with my Freeze Ray if I didn't know who she is.

"Hi Gru! What are you doing here?" She said. I hug her and said, "I am so glad I've found you."

"Well, here I am! You've found me! Yaaay!" She said and laugh nervously. What is wrong with her? "Lets go home, okay?" She said, then hold my hand.

We were almost ride my motorcycle when I notice something. "Are you wearing a red lipstick?"

"Wha-? Uh... Yes?" She giggle. This is weird. Lucy never wears any lipstick! Only lip gloss.

As we get back, my girls almost immediately hugs her. "You're back! You're back!" Agnes said.

I was about to go to my bedroom when I hear she says, "What should I do with these?". "What should you- Lucy, you always know what to do with them!" I said. "Ooh... Yeah, right."

Shannon's P.O.V.

I can't believe I trick him! Take that, stupid Lucy! Oh wow, he looks really cool in those helmet...

"Lucy? Will you play with us?" The little girl with a black hair said. "Yes! I wanna show you my new ninja moves!" A blonde girl with a pink beanie says. "Come on, Lucy!" A brunette with a glasses says.

"Look... I would go and play with you, but I rather lay down in my bed and do nothing." I said, then leave those girls alone. Who cares about what they think?

I found Gru on his bedroom and he's watching TV. "Oh, hello, Lucy." He smiles. "Hello Gru! So... I'm gonna change. Where's my closet?" I ask. "Uh... In the girl's room? Wow, you really forgot your closet?" He ask. Oh no.

"Uh... I guess?" I laugh nervously.

I go to the girl's bedroom and see those three little brats jumping around on their bed. "Lucy! What are you doing?" A girl with a glasses ask. "None of your business, glasses." I snapped and all of them look shocked.

I open Lucy's closet - I mean, _my _closet and found a few dresses. Wow, I never knew she own all of this! Well, whatever. Its all mine now.

"Can all of you go? I'm gonna change." I said harshly. "But... You always ask for our opinion before you put a new clothes?" Glasses said. "Yeah! Beside, why do you even change your clothes? I think its nice." The blonde said. "Shut up, beanie."

After those girls left, I close the door and lock it. Okay, her dresses are cool and sweet, but not my style. There's no tight, mini dress here!

I've found another closet and I bet the closet is belongs to those girls. Whatever.

So I found a black dress (which is now short and tight because I wear it) and let my red hair down. I curl it up a little bit, and go to Gru's room again.

In front of the bedroom, the girls look at me like I'm some kind of a psycho.

"What?" I snapped. "Nothing..." They said then go to the room.

"Gru! I'm back!" I said as I enter his room. "Okay- whoa. What are you wearing?" Gru look at me. "Its a new dress." I smile then lock the door. "So... do you wanna do something today?" I ask as I move closer to him. I can see he's getting uncomfortable, but whatever.

"Uh... Maybe?" He said. I sit on his lap, and kiss his cheek, and suddenly his face's turn red. "What do you think about my new dress?" I ask.

"Uh... Its nice?"

"Define nice." I command. "Its... Cool?"

"Cool?" I ask, unsatisfied. Come on, Gru! This is sexy! "Lucy, what's happening to you?" Gru ask.

Oh no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my God I am so sorry its been forever since I haven't updated this story! I am so so sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2.  
**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Being locked up in a Subway Underground is boring.

That stupid Shannon take away my phone, and she only left me with a toilet and a toast. But the rope didn't tied me well- so I can easily escape. But she lock the door so I'm trapped.

After I untie myself, I look at a small closet. Well, since I'm still in my robe, I decided to change into the only clothes left, Shannon's leopard dress. This is so stupid!

Well, I'm pretty sure that Gru and the girls will notice that she's not me, and then rescue me. All I gotta do is wait.

Shannon's P.O.V.

Everything's messed up. At lunch, the girls look at me awkwardly and won't sit beside me. Gru look at me in a suspicious way. They knew I'm not Lucy. Well, this isn't going to work.

I steal Gru's cool motorcycle and drive to the Subway Underground, where I locked that woman up. I unlock it and sees Lucy wearing my dress. What the heck?

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" I ask. "Why are you sabotage my life?" She ask back. "Listen, man stealer," I said, force her to sit on her chair. "Man stealer? I didn't steal any- OW!" She yelp in pain, not able to continue her stupid word because I slap her. "Shut up. What did you do? Huh? You somehow send signal to them?" I ask. But Lucy won't answer. I slap her again. "OW! Stop doing that!" She said, but that's the only thing she said.

"What did you do?!" I started to shout. "Next time you don't answer to my question," I said, pulling out a dagger. "I'll slap you with this. In your stomach." I threaten. "Well then, tell me, genius. How am I suppose to send signal? I have no phone. The only thing you left me with is a toast and a toilet, and this dress!" She said.

That's it. This woman pissed me off so bad, even though she did nothing. I slap her with my dagger in her face, and I can see her blood dripping off. "What was that for?!" She said, tries to stop the bleeding. I didn't answer.

Gru knows that I'm not Lucy, and he will find her here... I don't know what he could do, slap me? Kill me?

So I shut Lucy's mouth up, and prepare for the arrival of Gru.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry that it took me forever to upload, but I try to upload as soon as I can. Anywaaay, I hope you enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2.**

Gru's P.O.V.

"Shannon!" I said as I bang the locked door. "Shannon open up!" I shout. No response.

I freeze the door with my Freeze Ray and kick it over. I saw Lucy's hanging on the wall. "Gru! Don't- Don't come! Leave me alone, I can do this by my own!" She said. "She's right, Gru. Let her do everything herself." Shannon appears. Gosh, I hate that woman.

"Release her!" I shout. "Alright." Shannon load her gun, then shot the rope. Lucy's helpless body fell into the cold, hard ground. "Lucy!" I tried to help her, but Shannon's faster. She grab Lucy, and I can see Lucy's messy hair and blood on her side of mouth. "Don't even try." Shannon smirk.

"Let's play a game, Gru. Its called 'Sacrifices'. One of you must sacrifice yourself if you want to let others live." She said. "I don't want to play a game." I growl. "Sadly," Shannon said. My eyes widen with horror as I saw she loaded her gun. "You don't have any choice."

Lucy's P.O.V.

I knew Gru would come, but its better if he's not. This psycho wants to play a game now. A psycho game. She's insane!

"Shannon, don't do this." I said. "Oh yeah! How can you play if you're not standing there with your Gru?" She said, then push me. I fell again and I quickly go to Gru's arm, where I feel safe and sound.

"Now," Shannon smirk. "The game begin."

Gru's P.O.V.

Shannon pointed her gun to me! She's crazy. I heard a loud bang, and I thought its my last time, but then I saw Lucy's jumping in front of me.

Defend me.

Lucy fell again with a pool of blood, and ran to her. "Lucy, are you okay?" I ask. "Lucy," I look at her and its just her feet. "Ow," She says. "I'm okay."

I was about to help her up when Shannon pull her hair. "We'll work on that later." I said. "Gru." Shannon suddenly said. "Do you love me?"

Alright, now I 100% believe that she's crazy.

"No." I said. "But if you let us go, I could forgive you." I said. "Oh, Gru. That is so sweet. Here. You can have her." Shannon kicks Lucy's back until she fell. Again.

I help her up for real this time, so relieve that I have Lucy in my arm once again, but I barely saw Shannon's dangerous voice said, "Wrong answer."

"Wow." Lucy sigh. "I thought I was gonna die before-"

A big amount of blood splash and got in my face. I saw Shannon's pointing her gun to Lucy's head when I realize that Lucy's weren't even there. She's lying on the floor for good.

There's a big grape-sized hole in Lucy's forehead and a blood on her hair. Her eyes open, but I see no life in there. I run and found the bullet that took Lucy's live, that tears Lucy's head apart, and keep it in my pocket. I take Lucy's soulless body and headed straight home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2.**

Gru's P.O.V.

The minions and Dr. Nefario takes care of her body. They told the girl too, and I think they lock themself in their room. I put the bullet that has a little bit of Lucy's blood and sit on the couch.

"_Why do I have to die, Gru?_" I look around, and see Lucy's sitting on a chair. The hole was still there.

"_Why do I have to die, instead of you?_" She ask again. Her clear, strong voice fills with anger. "_Is one bullet isn't enough for you? Why do I have to take two?_" She ask again. I shrug my shoulders, unable to answer her question. Its true, why does she has to die, why not me?

"Gru?" This time, its Margo's voice. Lucy's disappear, and I see Margo standing in front of me. "I'm sorry," She said, hugs me, and sobs quietly.

Edith's P.O.V.

Lucy's dead. She's not my biological mother, but I love her. And now she's dead. I haven't even make her to tattooed her butt!

"_You're a mess, girl._" Lucy said. I look at her. She's standing beside my bed, wearing a silver wig and a goth clothing. "_If there's a perfect time to wear a karate suit, it would be now._" She said. I wipe my tears, stand up, and wears my karate suit. Then, I sit on my bed. "I really like you, Lucy," I said between my sobs. "I really do."

"_Now, don't start with that. Where's your beanie? I like your beanie._" She said. I grab my pink beanie, but didn't wore them. "_Its a good thing that you haven't told me to go tattooed my butt. Imagine if I do. Oh my God, they're gonna see it! I'm dead, and embarrass._" Lucy giggle. I giggle too, didn't realize that Margo was standing on the edge of the door.

"Edith? Are you okay?" She ask. "It- It should be. After I put my beanie." I said, then put my beanie properly. Then its silence.

"No! Its not okay! Everything's not okay! Lucy's dead, and you ask me if I'm okay?" I said, stand up. "Agnes is in Gru's lab."

"Huh?"

"Its where Lucy's body lie now. Her funeral is tomorrow."

I can't believe I actually did this, but I hug Margo as I said, "I'm gonna miss her, Margo."

Margo looks like she's surprised, but managed to hide it. "Me too."

Without saying a thing, I rush to Gru's lab.

Agnes's P.O.V.

I look around, make sure nobody's around. I look at Lucy's body, and began to cry. "_Don't cry, Agnes. I'm always here._" Lucy says. "No. Tomorrow's your funeral." I said between my sobs. "_I'm always in your heart. I'll never leave you._"

"Wow. You better appreciate what she did, Lucy. It took a lot of nerves for her to come down here." I see Edith standing beside me. "Edith! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Appreciate Lucy. Now, tell her what you want to tell her, before its too late." Edith said.

I look down at Lucy's body. Her porcelain white skin is now paler and her lips isn't smiling. Her eyes are closed, and her long hair fell down, but it didn't cover her beauty. She looks like sleeping, if you ignore the hole on her forehead.

"I really like you, Lucy. A lot."


	9. The Funeral

**Its the end of the story, tell me what you think! Sorry if there's a grammars mistakes. Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 2.**

Margo's P.O.V.

I go to Lucy's coffin, and put a rose. Farewell, Lucy. I will never ever _ever _forget those time when you help me with my problems.

Edith's P.O.V.

After Margo, I did the same thing as her. After I put a rose, I see Lucy standing beside me instead of laying on her coffin. She's posing in her swimming suit, and turn around. A bat tattoo on her butt. I smile a little bit. Thanks, Lucy. For accepting who I really am when no one did.

Agnes's P.O.V.

I put a rose with a pink ribbon. Lucy will love this. I see Lucy laying on her coffin, smiling at me. I smile back. Lucy has always appreciate every little thing I did.

Gru's P.O.V.

There's a hole in my heart when I picture Lucy laying on her coffin. I'm a little late, because I think I won't be here. But it turns out, that my girls convince me to go, so here I am. I put a rose, and see Lucy on her coffin. "_You're late for my funeral, Gru._" She smile. "Sorry, Lucy."

Then, I walk with my three lovely girls, smiling. And I am sure, that Lucy is smiling too.

- _The End _-


	10. Author's Note

So I decided to make a sequel for this story. I hope the sequel can be more exiting than the first one! Thanks for reading!

- _caitlynnprinzmetel _-


End file.
